Heart Vacancy
by baby-kkamjongie
Summary: Karena kekosongan hati itu harus diisi dengan kebahagiaan Chapter One: The Black Cat. Sepupu Luhan datang dari Cina dan akan tinggal dengannya. Namanya Yifan dan dia, juga kucing hitamnya punya aura yang menyeramkan. CrackPair. YAOI.


**HEART VACANCY**

Chapter One:_ The Black Cat_

_._

* * *

><p>Wu Yifan diam-diam menatap ke luar jendela dengan manik hitamnya. Di luar hujan turun begitu deras, kilatan petir menyambar di atas langit hitam yang tertutupi awan mendung disusul bunyi gemuruh dan gemerisik dahan pohon yang tertiup angin ribut.<p>

Seekor kucing berwarna hitam tertidur di sofa depan perapian, meringkuk nyaman.

Tidak ada suara lain selain bunyi ribut di luar dan bunyi pelan dari api yang membakar kayu di perapian. Yifan sendiri sama sekali tidak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri meski hanya seinci. Sejauh yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah jalan setapak yang menuju kegelapan hutan memenuhi pandangannya.

Petir menggelegar lagi.

Kucing hitam di sofa terbangun dengan kaget, terlihat dari eongan keras yang ia hasilkan saat ia bangkit dengan ekor berdiri dan cakar serta taring mencuat.

Yifan untuk pertama kalinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

Kucing hitam itu melompat turun dari sofa dan berjalan pelan menuju Yifan, bergerak dengan manja di sekitar kaki pemuda itu sambil mengeong. Mencari perhatian dan benar-benar mendapatkannya.

Yifan berjongkok dan membawa kucing hitam itu di pelukannya. Mata hijau cemerlang yang tajam sang kucing hitam menatap Yifan. "Apa?" suara dingin itu melontarkan pertanyaan bersamaan dengan suara petir yang kembali terdengar dari luar. Sang Kucing hitam membalas dengan dengkuran halus sebelum meringkuk bermanja di dada Yifan untuk kembali tidur.

Kucing manja pemalas yang lucu.

"Tidurlah lagi, Tao." Yifan bergumam, mengelus bulu halus berwarna hitam sang kucing. Dan pandangannya jatuh kembali ke luar jendela.

Hujan tidak berhenti turun malam itu.

.

* * *

><p>Gemerincing lonceng terdengar saat pintu kembali di buka.<p>

"Selamat datang."

Café itu terlihat ramai pengunjung, semua meja hampir terisi. Beberapa orang dengan pakaian khas pelayan café berwarna putih-hitam berlalu lalang dengan nampan atau note dan buku menu. Meski begitu suasana di dalam sana bisa dikatakan cukup tenang. Hanya terdengar beberapa suara orang yang mengobrol ringan sambil menikmati hidangan dari beberapa meja, ditemani suara music instrumental yang mengalun pelan memenuhi café.

Kebanyakan pengunjung dari café ini adalah anak muda, dan lebih banyak lagi dari mereka yang merupakan sepasangan kekasih yang sedang menikmati kencan mereka di sore hari. Interior café ini memang sederhana. Di dominasi warna putih dan ornamen hitam, yang terbias cahaya senja yang memantul lewat kaca bening berukuran besar yang menghadap tepat di depan jalan. Tak heran banyak pengunjung yang betah berlama-lama di sana.

Ada beberapa hiasan berupa figura kayu dalam berbagai ukuran. Berisi foto-foto bernilai seni tinggi tertempel di dinding. Mungkin itulah yang memuat menara _cupcake_ berwarna-warni yang ada di atas etalase samping kasir terlihat begitu mencolok, karena selebihnya café itu benar-benar terlihat seperti café pada umumnya.

"Hari ini ramai sekali," ujar salah satu pemuda dengan pakaian pelayan. Ia menaruh buku menu di atas meja kasir yang cukup tinggi, sekaligus menaruh kepalanya di sana karena lelah. Ia baru saja selesai melayani pelanggan yang baru masuk tadi dan sepertinya bersantai sebentar tidak ada salahnya

Pemuda lain yang berdiri di balik meja tersenyum. "Kau sudah berusaha keras, Jongin," katanya.

Pemuda bernama Jongin itu cepat-cepat bangkit dan tersenyum sambil mengaruk tengkuknya. "Tidak juga, hyung. Sebenarnya aku yang paling malas di sini," katanya jujur. Tapi senyumnya langsung luntur saat seseorang datang dan mengacak rambutnya dari belakang.

"Sudah tahu begitu kenapa masih santai-santai di sini dan bukannya bekerja?"

Jongin menggerutu, menyingkirkan tangan kurang ajar yang berada di kepalanya. "Iya-iya. Bos jelek." Ia berbalik setelah merapikan rambutnya sedikit dan langsung melesat pergi ke dapur setelah memberi juluran lidah tanda mengejek.

"Dia itu benar-benar." pemuda yang baru datang itu menahan kesal, sementara sosok yang satu lagi malah tertawa. Suho memang sudah sering melihat tingkah konyol dan kekanakkan keduanya. Jongin memang sering berlaku kekanakan karena dia adalah salah satu magnae. Tapi Luhan? Pemuda itu bahkan lebih tua darinya. Pertengkaran konyol mereka itu selalu bisa membuat dia terhibur begini.

Satu sosok lain dengan pakaian pelayan mendatangi mereka. "Loh? Mau pergi, bos?"

"Ah, Jongdae?" Luhan berbalik, memberi anggukan kecil. "Aku akan pergi ke bandara. Sepupu jauhku baru saja datang dari Cina. Dia akan tinggal bersamaku mulai sekarang. Jadi, yah, aku akan menjemputnya." Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Sepupumu yang mana?" Tanya Suho.

"Yifan."

Suho kaget. "Anak dingin dengan aura menyeramkan itu?" refleksnya. Dia dan Luhan memang sudah berteman cukup lama. Meski mereka berbeda setahun, Luhan adalah teman sekelasnya, karena Suho masuk kelas akselerasi saat sekolah menengah. Jadi tidak heran jika dia dekat dan bahkan mengenal beberapa keluarga Luhan. Termasuk anak bernama Yifan ini.

Jongdae tertawa nyaring melihat ekspresi kaget Suho saat Luhan mengangguk. "Hyung, wajahmu lucu," komentarnya. Lagipula ini mengejutkan. Ia tidak menyangka Suho-hyung bisa memberikan julukan kejam macam begitu pada seseorang mengingat betapa baiknya dia selama ini.

Luhan tersenyum saja saat melihat ekspresi menyesal di wajah temannya itu setelahnya. "Sudahlah, Myeon. Yifan memang menyeramkan. Aku sendiri kadang ngeri ada di dekatnya."

Suho menghela nafas lega karena tahu Luhan tidak tersinggung. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Dia seumuran dengan Jongin dan Sehun 'kan?" tebaknya.

"Tidak persis. Yifan setahun lebih tua dari mereka tapi dia baru di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah. Setelah liburan ini selesai dia akan mulai sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jongin dan Sehun."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Jadi aku punya dongsaeng lagi? Ahhhh, padahal aku sudah merasa cukup dengan dua bocah itu." Keluh Jongdae. Ia melongok ke dapur dan mendapati Jongin sedang menjahili Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak. Huft, ia sudah cukup direpotkan dengan dua magnae yang iseng dan jailnya minta ampun itu. Dan sekarang malah akan ditambah lagi?

Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi Jongdae. "Tenang saja. Yifan berbeda dengan mereka. Dia bahkan tidak banyak bicara." hiburnya. Jongdae langsung membuat gumaman yang berisi kalimat 'syukurlah' berulang kali.

"Memang seperti apa sih 'Yifan' ini, hyung? Apa dia benar-benar mengerikan seperti yang Suho-hyung bilang?" tanya Jongdae. Pemuda itu juga terlihat penasaran sekarang tentang sepupu bosnya. Karena kalau memang benar semengerikan itu, Jongdae lebih memilih Yifan menjadi seperti dua dongsaengnya saja. Tiga orang jail dan iseng terdengar lebih baik. Jongdae memang tidak akan takut, tapi tentu saja rasanya akan canggung sekali jika seperti itu.

"Nanti juga kau bisa lihat sendiri," balas Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Jongdae. "Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Luhan beralih menatap Suho sambil meringis. "Myeon, maafkan aku menjadikanmu kasir hari ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan jika kau tinggal lebih lama di sini?"

Suho mengangguk tanpa keberatan. "Tidak masalah."

"Aku berhutang padamu." kata Luhan sumringah. Setidaknya jadi ada yang mengawasi anak-anak bengal seperti Jongin dan Jongdae―dan dia punya firasat mungkin sebentar lagi akan bertambah dengan datangnya Baekhyun dan Sehun. "Tolong jaga tempat ini sampai aku kembali. Aku pergi dulu." pamitnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, bos." kata Jongdae.

Luhan pergi setelah mengangguk diikuti suara gemerincing lonceng di atas pintu. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara cempreng milik Jongin dari arah belakangnya. Berkata tentang dirinya yang akhirnya pergi dan dia bisa kembali malas-malasan lagi.

"Dasar…" Luhan tersenyum kecil.

.

* * *

><p>'Kling.'<p>

"Selamat da―Sehun?"

"Yo." Pemuda bernama Sehun itu masuk sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan begitu santai. Di tangan satunya ia memegang cup bubble tea. Sementara telinga sudah tersumpal oleh _earphone_ putih. "Mana Kai, hyung?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Bukankah hyung sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjaga rumah?"

Perkataan Suho sama sekali tidak digubris membuat urat-urat kekesalan mencuat di dahinya. Sehun melewatinya begitu saja. Ia menatap ke sekitar café dan tidak mendapati orang yang ia cari. Dan seperti sudah diset otomatis, kakinya langsung berbelok melangkah menuju dapur sambil berteriak. "Kai!"

"Sehun!" Jongin yang menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu juga berteriak antusias. Ia yang sedari tadi mengganggu Kyungsoo memasak langsung menghampiri Sehun, membuat desahan lega dari Kyungsoo yang akhirnya bisa fokus pada masakannya. Terkutuklah mereka berdua.

"Tadi Suho-hyung bilang kau tidak akan kemari."

"Tadinya. Tapi aku bosan jadi aku kemari." Sehun terkekeh sambil merangkul Jongin. "Lagipula aku merindukanmu."

Wajah Jongin terhiasi senyuman lebar saat ia memukul dada Sehun. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari dapur dan langsung disambut dengan wajah terkejut Jongdae yang hampir mereka tabrak. "Astaga! Kenapa bocah setan ini ada di sini?" hebohnya saat melihat Sehun. Ia masih kaget karena hampir menjatuhkan nampan dan piring kotor di tangannya tapi masih bisa memaki orang.

Sehun tersenyum setan. "Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung."

"Pergi saja ke neraka!" Jongdae masuk ke dapur diikuti tawa Sehun dan Jongin.

"Sepertinya Jongdae-hyung masih marah dengan kejadian di kolam renang waktu itu." komentar Jongin setelah Jongdae tidak terlihat. Kejailan Sehun yang terakhir adalah menenggelamkan sepatu dan pakaian ganti hyungnya itu di kolam renang.

"Sepertinya." Tapi Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing dan hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Kejadian itu sudah lama, sekitar seminggu yang lalu saat mereka berlibur bersama dan dia juga sudah minta maaf (meski tidak terkesan menyesal sama sekali). Hanya butuh waktu sampai hyungnya itu berhenti marah. Kalaupun tidak Sehun berniat membelikan sepatu atau _clutch bag_ untuk menyogoknya.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun begitu keduanya duduk di meja yang kebetulan kosong. Beberapa pelanggan memang sudah pergi. Café tidak seramai tadi, hanya beberapa meja yang terisi.

Jongin melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya dan menggeleng. Sebuah cemberut akut terpasang di wajahnya. "Ini masih jam enam. Lagipula Baekhyun-hyung ada kelas tambahan dan tidak bisa datang seperti biasanya. Kami kerepotan di sini seharian. Untung saja ada Suho-hyung yang bersedia menggantikan Xiumin-hyung yang sedang sakit."

Sehun memutar matanya saat mendengar pujian Jongin untuk hyungnya. "Asal kau tahu saja. Hyungku itu hanya sedang bermodus agar dapat kesempatan mengajak Kyungsoo-hyung kencan setelah café tutup," bisik Sehun. Tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali meski yang sedang ia bicarakan adalah rahasia terbesar hyungnya.

Tunggu sebentar. Rahasia besar apanya? Lihat saja hyungnya itu. Wajahnya begitu merah saat mengobrol dan melihat tawa Kyungsoo. Benar-benar kelihatan sekali kan? Sehun mendengus. "Bodoh."

Jongin menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan mencubit pipi Sehun dengan tangan satunya. "Kau ini tidak sopan sekali sama hyung sendiri. Jangan urusi urusan orang lain, Sehun bodoh. Lakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna. Hahaha." Jongin terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya membuat wajah Sehun menjadi jelek hingga ia tertawa seperti itu. Ia baru melepaskannya saat Sehun berteriak marah padanya. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tawar Jongin ramah. Bagaimanapun ia pegawai di sini.

Sehun menggeleng, meminum _bubble tea_-nya.

"Jadi kau ke sini hanya mau numpang duduk?" sindir Jongin.

"Suruh siapa di sini tidak jual bubble tea. Membosankan."

Jongin mendengus. "Kalau seperti itu maka Luhan-hyung akan bangkrut karena kau."

Sehun tertawa. Mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Aku kesini untuk mengunjungi pacarku," bisiknya.

"Pacarmu? Siapa?"

"Kau."

Jongin tertawa juga sambil mendorong Sehun kembali ke tempat duduk asalnya. Sehun, pemuda yang lahir di tahun yang sama dengannya itu memang senang sekali menggodanya. Atau untuk lebih tepatnya, mereka berdua memang senang sekali saling menggodai satu sama lain. "Jadi? Kemana kita pergi malam ini? Tempatmu atau tempatku?" Jongin mengerling. Sehun yang memulainya dan ia hanya akan meladeninya.

"Rumahku kosong."

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Oh, benarkah?"

"Kita bisa menghabiskan malam di sana, jika kau mau," bisik Sehun seductive.

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati."

Sehun dan Jongin bertatapan. Sehun dengan seringainya dan Jongin dengan senyum manis sekaligus menggoda miliknya. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama seperti orang gila.

Suho yang melihat hal itu dari kejauhan hanya bisa menggeleng maklum. "Dari mana mereka belajar acting menjijikan begitu?" kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo menandakan ia sudah cukup muak dengan tontonan di depannya, yang lebih terlihat seperti drama dewasa. Ia menatap Suho. "Mereka hanya akan main game kan? Tapi kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti pasangan yang akan _making out_? Dasar gila!"

Kyungsoo meledak sambil berlalu kembali ke dapur. Suho hanya bisa mengagumi betapa imutnya Kyungsoo saat pemuda itu marah.

"Jongin. Kembali bekerja! Dan Sehun, singkirkan bokongmu dari sini karena tempat itu hanya untuk pelanggan dan bukannya tukang numpang sepertimu!"

Suho mengedip. Telinganya berdenging saat melihat sosok yang tadi tidak ada sudah berteriak-teriak saja di samping telinganya. "Baekhyun? Kapan kau sampai?" kagetnya.

Pemuda imut berambut hitam itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia meniup poninya kesal lalu berkacak pinggang. Kelas tambahan tiba-tiba hari ini membuat moodnya begitu buruk. "Sejak kau mulai menatapi Kyungsoo dan mengabaikan semua hal lain. Bahkan kehadiranku."

_Skakmat. _

"Apa maksudmu?" Suho mengalihkan wajahnya pada mesin kasir dan berlagak pura-pura bodoh sambil menyibukan diri.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mencibir. Berteriak-teriak memanggil Jongdae yang kini sedang bersembunyi sambil memakan _cookies_ curiannya.

.

* * *

><p>Luhan membukakan salah satu pintu di di rumah itu lalu beralih mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. "Masuklah, Yifan. Ini kamarmu mulai sekarang." Yifan tidak bergeming di depan pintu saat Luhan mempersilahkannya. Yang pertama bereaksi adalah kucing hitam di pelukannya yang tiba-tiba berontak dan meloncat turun hingga membuat Luhan kaget. Kucing itu berjalan dan kembali meloncat untuk naik ke atas kasur lalu meringkuk tepat di tengah-tengah.<p>

Luhan tidak pernah punya hewan peliharaan. Dan ia juga kurang menyukainya. Ia benar-benar orang seperti Yifan akan membawa seekor kucing. Terlebih seekor kucing dengan keseluruhan bulu berwarna hitam.

"Biarkan saja."

Luhan yang tadinya berusaha menyingkirkan kucing itu langsung terdiam mendengar suara datar itu. Ini adalah dua kata pertama yang Yifan keluarkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di bandara. Sebelumnya Yifan hanya akan mengangguk kecil atau menarik sedikit ujung-ujung bibirnya untuk merespon pertanyaannya. Sepupunya itu lebih banyak memasang _poker face_ sepanjang perjalanan sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa kau lelah?" Yifan hanya menatapnya, tapi ia tahu pemuda itu menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. Senyum canggung tiba-tiba saja memenuhi wajah Luhan. "Mari pergi makan di luar. Kebetulan aku mengelola sebuah café dan um―" Luhan sendiri tampak janggal dengan mulutnya yang tiba sulit digerakkan. Bingung dengan kata selanjutnya. "Yah, jika kau tidak keberatan kita bisa makan malam di sana dan kau bisa berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru."

Yifan tidak membalas bicara tapi mengangguk pelan juga akhirnya. Meski ia sangat tidak menyukai tempat ramai dan orang asing, ia hanya akan menghormati ajakan sepupu jauhnya itu. Bagaimanapun ia menjadi tamu di sini dan tidak bisa seenaknya. Setelah ia membereskan sedikit barang bawaannya mereka pergi.

.

Perjalanan menuju café tidak lama meskipun. Dalam sepuluh menit mereka sudah ada di depan sebuah tempat ber_tag _BlackPearl's café. Dari jendela bening berukuran besar itu Yifan bisa melihat bagian dalam café yang berinterior _simple _serta beberapa meja yang diisi oleh orang-orang.

"Ayo." Ajak Luhan begitu dia melepas sabuk pengaman.

Yifan mengekori Luhan tanpa banyak bicara. Matanya beralih pada lonceng kecil yang terpasang di atas pintu begitu mereka masuk disambut gemerincing lonceng. Sapaan selamat datang terdengar. Yifan diam-diam memperhatikan orang yang kini berbicara dengan Luhan. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat dan tidak terlalu tinggi yang berdiri di belakang kasir. Lalu muncul lagi dua orang dengan pakaian pelayan yang terlihat begitu bersemangat menyapa Luhan.

"Yifan. Ini Junmyeon."

"Halo, Yifan. Kau ingat aku? Kita pernah bertemu sekali saat di Cina." Senyumnya terlihat ragu-ragu di mata Yifan tapi Yifan mengangguk kecil untuk membalas.

"Siapa dia?" Pemuda berambut hitam bertanya. Kalau tidak salah Luhan mengenalkannya sebagai Baekhyun.

"Dia sepupu Luhan-hyung. Namanya Wu Yifan." timpal pemuda satunya. "Hai. Aku Jongdae―"

"Astaga. Dia begitu tampan~"

Suho dan Jongdae menepuk jidat mereka.

"Baekhyun." Suara Luhan terdengar.

"Apa? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lihat dia. Dia benar-benar terlihat panas dan―" Jongdae langsung menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan dan membuat ekpresi menyesal. "Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia memang sedikit ganjen. Hahahaha."

"Siapa yang kaukatai ganjen?" Baekhyun tersinggung, mencibir Jongdae begitu ia terbebas. Baekhyun kembali menatap Yifan tapi terkejut karena pemuda itu sedang memandangnya begitu lekat sekarang hingga ia menjadi gugup sendiri. "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Yifan menggeleng, menujuk sesuatu melewati bahu Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Ada sesuatu di sana. Seorang nenek."

Semua orang memandang ke satu arah dan yang mereka dapati hanyalah udara kosong.

"Dia berkata agar kalian jangan terlalu berisik karena itu menganggunya."

Hening panjang yang mengerikan langsung mengisi sekitar. Luhan, Suho, Baekhyun, bahkan Jongdae, yang mengaku tidak takut hantu, merasa bulu kuduk dan tubuh mereka meremang hanya karena sebaris kalimat bernada dingin itu.

.

* * *

><p>Ketiga pasang mata itu sama sekali tidak berpindah pada satu sosok Yifan yang kini duduk sendirian. Pandangan pemuda itu benar-benar kosong dan hanya terfokus pada jalan di luar. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan badannya menyandar ke kursi. Wajahnya menampilkan <em>poker face <em>danmembuat suasana di sekitarnya semakin terlihat suram dan menyeramkan. Abaikan fakta cekikikan wanita yang menatapinya diam-diam dari meja lain. Wu Yifan, bagaimanapun, terlihat memiliki dunianya sendiri.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Luhan menghela nafas pasrah. "Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Ini bukan kali pertama ia mengatakan hal-hal macam itu." Luhan memang jarang bertemu dengan sepupu jauhnya itu. Dan kali terakhir adalah saat ia liburan semester setahun lalu. Satu-satunya kabar yang ia dengar adalah Yifan yang pindah ke sebuah villa mengerikan yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan karena keinginannya sendiri.

Baekhyun menggigil saat melihat tempat kosong yang tadi di tunjuk Yifan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena ngeri. _Benarkah di sana ada seorang nenek?_

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah," ringis Suho. "Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dia juga berlaku aneh. Dia melamun dan mengatakan ada pria yang terlihat sedih di sudut ruangan meski tempat itu kosong."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya agar percakapan ini segera selesai dan tidak usah di bahas lagi.

"Dimana Jongin, omong-omong?" tanya Luhan saat tak melihat tanda-tanda pemuda tan itu sekaligus untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Biasanya Jonginlah yang membuat suasana gaduh dengan kejahilannya dan sekarang menjadi terlalu tenang.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh sambil berbalik pergi. "Memang kemana lagi yang kau harapkan, hyung?"

Luhan menatap Suho meminta kejelasan.

"Dia diculik Sehun." katanya enteng.

.

* * *

><p><em>Oh. Bagus.<em>

Jongin melangkah pelan masuk ke rumah dengan kunci miliknya. Sekarang sudah lebih dari pukul sebelas malam dan ia yakin Luhan-hyung sudah pulang dan sedang tidur di kamarnya. Jongin tidak mau membangunkannya, selain karena fakta ia pulang terlambat, Jongin juga kabur saat bekerja tadi atas hasutan Sehun untuk bermain game. _Nah_, sebenarnya itu termasuk salahnya juga yang menerima tawaran itu dengan mudahnya. Tapi mari kita limpahkan saja semua kesalahan pada Sehun untuk membuat Jongin senang.

Gelap.

_Oh. Baguslah. _

Jongin melangkah cepat untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya sebelum tertangkap basah. Tapi matanya tiba-tiba saja membesar saat melihat siluet seseorang di sofa membelakanginya dalam kegelapan. Jongin meringis. Jadi Luhan-hyung menunggunya sampai selarut ini?

_Oh. Ini baru tidak bagus._

Jongin memelankan langkah kakinya dan berusaha menyelinap. Dan dia hampir berhasil melewati setiap jalan dengan hening dan sosok itu masih belum bergerak begitu menoleh.

"Jongin?"

"Hah?" Jongin menoleh dengan cepat dan seperti orang linglung karena mendapati wajah Luhan ada di depannya.

"Kau baru pulang?" Luhan terdengar kesal. "Ini bahkan sudah sangat larut."

"H-hyung? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

Alis Luhan terangkat. "Apa maksud pertanyaan bodoh itu? Tentu saja karena aku baru kembali dari dapur."

"T-tapi―tapi… itu―" Jongin memucat.

Meski Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongin dengan jelas tapi ia bisa merasakan ada perbedaan dengan suaranya. "Kenapa?" Luhan penasaran karena Jongin menunjuk sofa lalu berhenti bicara. "Ada apa dengan sofanya?"

Jongin tidak menjawab dan cepat-cepat melangkah untuk mendekati sofa dan benar saja sosok yang tadi ia lihat tidak ada di sana. Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi terang begitu Luhan menyalakan lampu. Kini ia bisa dengan jelas melihat bahwa memang tidak ada _orang _di sana. Yang ada hanyalah seekor kucing hitam yang sedang meringkuk. Jongin mengucek matanya dan yang ia lihat tetap sama. "A-a-apa?" gumamnya.

Luhan menguap. "Apa yang salah?" tanyanya. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak merespon dan itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Ia melangkah mendekat untuk melihat Jongin terpaku dengan mata melotot. "Oh. Itu kucingnya Yifan." Kata Luhan santai saat melihat gumpalan hitam di sofa.

"Yifan? Siapa Yifan, hyung?"

"Ah benar aku belum memberi tahumu, ya? Dia sepupu jauhku dan akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang." Luhan mengacak rambut Jongin. "Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Kita bicara lagi besok." Lalu Luhan pergi membiarkan Jongin sendiri.

"Jelas-jelas aku melihat sosok seseorang di sini…" gumamnya. Ia yakin sekali karena ia masih melihatnya sampai seseorang memanggil dia dan Luhan ada di depannya. Itu berarti sosok itu pasti tidak mungkin Luhan-hyung. _Mungkinkah sosok yang tadi dia lihat adalah 'Yifan'?_

Jongin merinding kala perasaan dingin menyapu kulit lehernya dan membuatnya menggigil. Ia tidak punya jawaban dan memilih untuk langsung berlari ke kamar karena ngeri. Tidak tahu jika mata kucing hitam itu terbuka, menampilkan warna hijau berkilau yang terlihat menawan menatap kepergiannya dengan begitu tajam.

* * *

><p>HEART VACANCY<p>

Chapter 1: _The Black Cat_

**END**

* * *

><p>Hi, everyone. Senang bisa kembali membuat cerita dan membaginya di sini. Ini masih suasana liburan dan berhubung ini adalah bulan Ramadhan sepertinya cerita lain akan hiatus hingga bulan depan dan anggap saja ini sebagai penggantinya. Sebuah fanfic ChanKai untuk event Chankai Forever Love juga masih dalam pengetikan ^^<p>

Mungkin kalian merasa ini akan menjadi fanfic horror but _HELL NO!_ Sebenarnya aku hanya akan membuat ini menjadi sebuah drama klise jadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Dan umm mungkin ada yang bingung dengan usia para castnya, tapi memang sedikit di rubah di sini.

Okay. Adakah yang bisa menebak pair dan jalan ceritanya? Tell me in review~

Thanks 3


End file.
